The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for connected vehicles application effectiveness estimation. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to selecting applications for vehicle computer systems, including but not limited to a connected vehicle operating system, software applications, etc. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to analyzing and ranking software applications for a vehicle controller system, such as with regard to connected vehicle technology.
Traditional vehicles that travel along land routes (such as on highways, roads, streets, paths, etc.) or along other routes of travel (such as in the air, water, space, etc.) can include instruments and controls that are relevant to affecting aspects of the vehicle's operation (such as speed, route of travel, mileage, fuel supply, etc.) as well as instruments and controls irrelevant to the vehicle's operation (such as audio, video, navigation systems, communication systems, etc.). These instruments and controls can be implemented via processor based electronic systems, and new types of user interface options have enabled vehicle occupants to access these electronic systems. In fact, some vehicles consolidate some or all electronics, instruments and controls that affect or otherwise relate to vehicle information, navigation, and audio/visual systems into an in-vehicle computer, such as an onboard computer system, which can be accessed or otherwise operated by vehicle occupants via a user interface. Some of these on-board computer systems operate in accordance with an operating system, software applications, user interfaces, etc. that can be installed, loaded, etc. by the manufacturer, dealer, end user, etc.